


Silver Thread

by xentea



Series: my wattpad revamps [1]
Category: Mermicide, The Vampair (Web Series), Threnody - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda?, Mafia AU, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, but like it ' s not romanticised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xentea/pseuds/xentea
Summary: It is one year later, and Missi Dumarias had just lost an eye. What was supposed to be one night spent trying to "exorcise vampires" and "purify abandoned manors" turned into a year of pain, character development, and her inevitable "vampirisation", if that was even a word. How was she supposed to know? She had been stuck inside some stupid mansion full of old dusty books for the past 366 days without outside contact.Absolutely fantastic.She emerged from the forest (yes, that forest) and shouted the first name that came to her mind — Astrid.Of course, she was already there waiting for her. The mermaid stepped out of the shade, moonlight bouncing against her hair like it was made of stars. "Missi," she said, glaring down at the now-vampire. She could practically feel the waves of anger radiating off of her — it was terrifying. "Who did this to you?"Shit.
Relationships: Astrid/Melissa "Missi" Dumarias, Daria Cohen/Miss Mina Rose | Missmi, Nim Roxetarte/Airad Spennetts (Threnody), Scarlett Vanguard/Esther
Series: my wattpad revamps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185062
Kudos: 1





	Silver Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767136) by xenthegrammarcop. 



> here ' s the remake for my fic of the same name that i made on wattpad, september 2020 ! ! i got a lot of things wrong and mishandled some stuff , so this is sorta to see how far i ' ve come [:

“You understand that without me there, you could die, right?” The slit-eyed mermaid glowered at the much smaller girl, a sister of the local convent called Melissa — or, as everyone else called her, Missi.

“Yeah . . . I’ll- I’ll be careful, Astrid. I promise,” she replied, nodding vigorously. “Anyhow, if you come, they’ll see you. Probably. This — this is a _me_ thing, you know?” 

The religious side of her (which wasn’t even that religious, considering her affair with a literal mermaid) was hoping to maybe purify certain “abandoned manor” in the woods so she could hold events there and pretend to be well-off. 

However, yet another side of her wanted to see if the monster-hunting book (What was it called again? Dusktime? Twine light? Something like that) was telling the truth about vampires. Maybe she could go find one on the way, exorcise it, and steal its clothes.

_The_ _sun goddess_ _would be proud_ , she thought.

_I think._

“Alright. After all, What kind of connector would I be if I did not respect you? Make sure to bring your bat,” Astrid said, and dropped a long necklace into her outstretched hands — how did that mermaid always have exactly what she needed? — it was made of some sort of plated black metal, and at the end of the chain was a ball of light decorated with bat wings on the sides.

People said that the ball of light came right from the sun goddess herself — that anyone who touched it would be protected.

For her sake, she hoped it was true. 

“Th — thank you.” She placed it around her neck, the two ends clamping together with a satisfying _click._ “Uh . . . bye, Astrid! See you later.”

And with that, she set off into the forest.

All while her connector dutifully watched her from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> y ' all i spent so long making the mina + daria religion . like you wouldn ' t believe the hours i spent on christian websites on nunhood :sob:
> 
> please help me i am in p a i n


End file.
